In the invention patent no. 200501750 an element for forming dyke mantles is disclosed, with which the known problems are attempted to be solved when manufacturing an artificial breakwater for shelter and protection of the coasts, these being elements of the type previously mentioned in order to achieve a good joining among pieces.